


1st reading : Daddy and Papa's first Christmas together

by Neen_sama



Series: Road to Christmas [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Sho and Satoshi's first christmas together as a couple ^^





	1st reading : Daddy and Papa's first Christmas together

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! december is here so I thought : "Why don't starting an advent calendar entirely made of little readings everyday ?" Unfortunately I can't really stand such a regular rythm so I propose you One reading on Mondays and one on Fridays instead ! ^^

\- Aaaand... Here it is ! Dou ?

Sho, kneeling a little behind his lover who was staring at him with sparkling eyes, cocked his head on the left side suspiciously, scratching his chin as he stared at Satoshi's work.

The other student had just had a cheap golden garland all around what was politically called a Christmas tree, though the tree in question was barely 50 centimeters tall and probably had more branches than thorns.

\- It's ... Cute ... I think ...

His partner came to stand next to him at the table where the tree was placed and gaugedit in turn.

\- Yeah ... It's very ugly you mean ...  
\- No ... It's just ... particular for a Christmas tree.

Satoshi suddenly burst out laughing and dropped back to find himself lying across their futons lining the floor of the only room of their small apartment.

\- Gomen, that's all we can afford if we want to eat this month.

Sho joined him, lying on his stomach to briefly kiss his lover and smile at him.

\- It doesn't matter, it will make us memories to tell about.  
\- To whom?

The youngest sighed, straightened up and moved on all fours to the second little table in the room where his class belongings were spread out.

\- Sho ... take a break, I'm sure you'll pass the January exams.

The young man glanced at his adorable boyfriend with his round face and his pout that had already taken refuge under his duvet with a manga.

\- I finish this chapter and after I heat the curry of your mother and we will be warm under the covers.  
\- That's why I love you Sho-chan!

The student chuckled and refocused on his books.

*****

Despite their heating savings, the small apartment that the two students lived in seemed almost as hot as a sauna to Sho when he returned from college. He first took the time to lean back for a few seconds at the front door to appreciate the warmth of his home.

Then he pulled off his coat, scarf, and gloves, which he hung directly on a hanger, then he took off his shoes and put his precious package on the table where he and his boyfriend usually ate. He inspected the contents and sighed at the sight of the cake without the slightest scratch despite his trip on the crowded train that he took every day to go home.

He grabbed his phone and typed a message to his boyfriend still held by his classes.

"The cake is intact, I'm counting on you for our Christmas fried chicken ^^love you <3 "

Sho pressed the "send" button and got up to open the closet. Fortunately, it seemed that the curious child that Satoshi sometimes act like, had not touched the packaged package he had left there a few weeks earlier. It was not very big since the majority of their money went into the essentials but he hoped that it would please his lover. It would be their first Christmas together, everything had to be perfect.

*****

Satoshi smiled as he stared at Sho's message for the umpteenth time as he walked down the snowy street at the end of which their building was. In his left hand, a plastic bag containing their box of fried chicken and in the inside pocket of his jacket, against his heart, the gift he hoped his partner would like.

The joy of the moment and his love made him walk faster, almost as if he floated in the air and even the cold could not stain his good mood because he knew he was expected by someone he loved more than anything and who loved him in return. The evening could only be good.

He finally arrived after several minutes of walking and climbed the two floors that would take him home, entered the long balcony that served all the apartments, counted the doors mentally, the 5th was his, that he pushed quickly in launching happier than ever:

\- Tadaima!

*****

They had both finished their entire chunk of fried chicken and almost half a cake when they decided to go to the opening of the gifts. Satoshi took the lead and grabbed the package that was intended for him, he wanted to keep his surprise for himself for a little while, which Sho gave a small laugh.

\- Are you so impatient? How old are you ?  
\- There is no age to fall back into childhood and enjoy his Christmas gifts, Sho-chan.  
\- If only it was only at Christmas, with you.

Satoshi shared his lover's laugh, not without him slapping the top of his head before unpacking his present.

It was a mug of blue color as the ocean and dotted with small fish and other marine animals that he loved so much. He turned it around in his hands and found that the unique kanji of his first name also appeared. He smiles.

\- It's cute !  
\- Really ? I was a little afraid that you don't like it. As I noticed that the one you usually used was broken, I told myself that I was going to give you one and I saw that one in a small shop on the way to the college, the seller even agree to put your name on it.  
\- I love it, thanks Sho-chan. Satoshi said, kissing his lover.

Sho then leaned over and grabbed his gift under their little fortune tree.

\- I hope you like it as much as your gift has pleased me.  
\- What is it ?  
\- I will not tell you, open it and you'll know.

The youngest man did and found in the package two small terracotta stars, one blue and one red, both with the letter "S" and to which a wire had been hung, apparently for decoration.

\- It's to hang on our Christmas tree, since it's our first Christmas. These will be our first real decorations. Red is yours and blue is mine. I made them myself. I know it's not much but ...

He was stopped in his words when Sho threw himself into his arms and kissed him with all the love he had in him. Realizing quickly what was happening to him, Satoshi returned his hug and kiss until they needed air again.

\- You like it, I guess ...  
\- Of course ! This is the best gift I have ever received! I love you Satoshi!  
\- I love you too, Sho-chan!

His lover handed him his star and they both hung the decorations on the branches of the small trees that they then fixed for long minutes cuddled in each other's arms.

\- I hope we will hang them together again next year and all those that will follow. Sho whispered just before taking back his partner's lips.

It was definitely a perfect Christmas for both of them.


End file.
